The 1999 Annual Meeting of the American Society for Neurochemistry will be held in New Orleans from March 14 - March 17. A series of Symposia, Workshops and Colloquia has been organized with two major themes relevant to improved understanding of the molecular and cellular underpinnings of age-related neurodegenerative disorders. 1) Cellular and molecular signaling mechanisms involved in both adaptive neuronal plasticity and in neurodegenerative disorders. Our understanding of signaling cascades activated by neurotransmitters, neurotrophic factors and cytokines remains poor. Experts in biochemical and molecular dissection of such pathways will present their latest findings, placed in the context of their involvement in neurodegenerative disorders. 2) Mechanisms of apoptotic neuronal death. Critical roles for mitochondrial alterations, oxidative stress and activation of "killer" genes and proteases are emerging. Experts in the areas of apoptosis, oxidative stress, mitochondrial function, and regulation of ion homeostasis will provide up-to-date analyses of mechanisms of neuronal death relevant to various age-related neurodegenerative disorders. In addition, a third theme of the ASN meeting is to explore the current and future applications of emerging molecular, biophysical and nanotechnological approaches to accelerate our ability to understand and manipulate neuronal plasticity and death. This will involve information exchange between experts in academia and industry who focus their efforts on technological advances and drug discovery. The overall objective of this series of lectures and workshops is to establish a cross-fertilization of and integration of scientific information from investigators on the cutting edge of their particular area of expertise. A major effort will be made to attract and support graduate students and postdoctoral scientists.